a helping hand
by BraixenBoy17
Summary: Dipper is stressing due to revision for a big test, is there anything Mabel can do to help him unwind?


**A helping hand**

Dipper sat on the edge of his bed absent mindedly flicking through a textbook, trying to revise for an important test he was due to take in a few days time. Mabel was sprawled out on the sofa. Dipper's room mates were out for the evening so he and Mabel had the place to themselves, Mabel just visiting for a week while she was on leave from the Art Institution of Portland.

"Mabel... You don't have to sit here in silence. You can turn the T.V on if you want to" Dipper called out to his sister.

"You sure? I don't want to disturb you" Mabel replied

"I'm sure. The silence is deafening in here, I could use some background noise" Dipper answered her.

"Okay" Mabel swung herself off of the sofa and grabbed the remote and turned the T.V on and flicked through the channels until she found something she thought might be worth watching.

Dipper shifted around in his bed until he was comfortable once again. He resumed reading his text book. Turning the page he let out a small groan of annoyance as he read the chapter title, it was the one part of the subject that he was struggling to understand. He began to read the text, periodically shaking his head at what he was staring at, muttering to himself. He was being louder than he thought he was because Mabel had turned the volume down to try and hear more clearly what her brother was saying.

"Hey Dip... You okay in there?" Mabel asked,

"... Yeah" Dipper replied, hesitating, his voice shaking slightly and he looked back down to continue his studying. He headbutted the textbook out of frustration, and began to sob gently, the revision and the stress of his upcoming exams becoming too much for him to bare. Mabel could now tell something was wrong, she got up from the sofa and quietly crept into Dipper's bedroom where he was laying face down on his bed, his breathing was ragged and his sobs where becoming louder.

"Dip...?" Mabel sat down on his bed and placed her hand on his back.

"Go away Mabel" Dipper sniffled

"No. I'm not going to leave you while you're in this state" Dipper moved her hand from his back and sat up to face her, his cheeks stained with tears.

"Mabel I don't want you seeing me like this" He told her

"Dipper I don't care. I'm not going anywhere. Now tell me what's wrong" Mabel ordered

"This is just getting to much for me, I have no clue what I'm doing and I just know I'm gonna fail this exam and oh god I'm just so useless right now" Dipper cried

"Hey, hey, hey...You're anything but usless" Mabel whispered comfortingly. She kissed the top of his head.

"Now tell me what's wrong" she pleaded

"I'm just under so much stress with this exam coming up and it's just making me ill"

"Aww my poor bro bro" Mabel sighed, looking at Dipper and properly noticing how tired and ill he actually looked.

"Do you have any matches?" Mabel asked randomly, changing the subject

"Umm out in the kitchen" Dipper answered

"Stay here a moment" Mabel ordered as she got up and made her way out to the kitchen.

Mabel returned a few minutes later carrying a small box of matches and a few small candles. She set them down on Dipper's nightstand and began to light them

"Mabel... What are you doing?"

"Shhh, you'll see" Mabel smiled back as she closed the text book Dipper was reading and dumped it on the floor next to his bed.

"Shirt off and lie down on your tummy mister" Mabel demanded once she had lit the candles and turned off his bedroom light. Confused, Dipper did as Mabel had instructed and removed his shirt and lay down on his stomach and questioned her

"So are you gonna tell me what you're doing?"

"Helping you to relieve your stress" Mabel answered, climbing on to Dipper's bed and straddling his thighs. She placed her hands at the base of his neck and gently ran them the length of his back, finishing at the top of his waist. She repeated this a few times before stopping her hands at the base of his spine and begining to gently rub and tickle him all over his back and neck, causing a few small moans to escape from Dipper. She leant over and gently whispered in his ear

"You like this?"

"Ughh, love it" Dipper moaned in reply

"Good" Mabel smirked as she gently nipped and sucked at his neck, leaving a small love bite causing Dipper once again to moan out in pleasure.

"Mmm Mabel... Stop?" Dipper asked

"Why?" Mabel questioned, pulling away from him

"So I can do this..." He answered, rolling over so he was now laying on his back underneath Mabel. He leaned up and kissed her, Mabel gasped and deepend the kiss

"Well it's been a while since we've been able to do this" Dipper commented, breaking the kiss momentarily. Mabel grabbed the back of his neck and re-engaged him, pressing her tongue against his lips, slipping it inside his mouth. Dipper and Mabel rolled around on his bed making out for the next five minutes before Mabel pulled away.

"So how you feeling now?"

"A bit better" Dipper smiled at her.

"Only a bit? Looks like I've got some more work to do" Mabel winked at him, sitting up and unbuttoning his pants, pulling them and his boxer shorts down in one fluid movement. She pushed him down so he was lying flat on his back before kissing him again, she then proceeded to trail kisses all down his chest and stomach, before reaching his now rock hard member, she glanced at him and smirked before licking and kissing the head of his cock.


End file.
